What They Don't Know Can't Hurt Them
by AttractiveGravity
Summary: One little secret can't harm anyone, right? Style/Stendy/Candy drabble.


_**Добрый день! **_**(Good Afternoon!)…I figured I'd get some Russian studying in while I procrastinate! Haha.**

**So this is a Style/Candy/Stendy drabble. Sorry, I know it is definitely not the greatest, but my mind has melted due to this first week of college classes! But as I always, I greatly appreciate the reviews and I am constantly looking for ways to improve my writing, even ideas for stories would be cool…feel free to do whatever!**

**As Always, Matt & Trey own South Park and all characters.**

She doesn't know; she has no fucking clue.

"_Don't you feel like a jackass?"_ you ask.

No. It's no more complex than that.

Every night I'm with her, I think about how I will be with him in a few hours.

I don't consider it cheating when I'm with the one I was meant to be with all along. How can that be _wrong_?

His wavy red hair, pale skin, and deep green eyes are enough to drive anyone crazy, especially me. Wendy could never do that. Not even come close.

The pure electricity and excitement that comes from our midnight rendezvous is something I cannot put into words. All I know is, I never want it to end.

The anticipation that precedes every zip and every tear of each article of clothing, the wanton moans escaping both of us in a shameless rhythm, and most of all that glazed look in those eyes filled with passion is more than I can bare.

"_Why do you stay with her?"_ you probably are wondering.

I have asked myself that question many times over. It's simple, really. Park County High School is not the most tolerant of places. If I want to remain the star quarterback on the varsity team, then to have a popular girlfriend guarantees my place. If they were ever to find out about Kyle, that would be the end of my football career; all those scholarship offers gone, vanished.

So for now, our relationship is a secret between only Kyle and I. He's a part of the hidden side of me, whereas Wendy is just a player in the façade.

I hear someone at the door. Wait, that's Kyle's signature knock, I can tell from a mile away.

Well this is Stan Marsh, signing off from my video diary, but I have to go now, I have more important things to do.

* * *

I don't believe I've ever felt this kind of remorse, I usually remain stoic, if not passionate about doing what is right.

Now I don't know where else to turn, so I suppose I will spill all to you—an inanimate object of all things—my diary.

If anyone happens to get ahold of this, I want them to know that I truly do feel bad for Stan, but I don't regret my decisions.

Stan is seemingly everything a girl would want; muscular, handsome, caring; but…he's not Eric Cartman.

That's right, I said Eric Cartman. I don't think anyone at Park County High would put us together. I mean, we're so opposite, but I guess that's why it works. I get on his nerves, and he gets on mine constantly, but in the end we both know that we love each other more than anything imaginable.

I used to feel guilty, dirty, like a cheater, but somehow those feelings have subsided. I guess it's because I know this is the only way Eric and I can be together. If the two opposing members of student council were dating, it would throw the whole system into chaos. Besides, Stan is more of an emotional comfort. He's there for me whenever, whereas Eric is the embodiment of pure passion.

Before you get sick to your stomach, I should mention that Eric is not the "fatass" he used to be. Sure, he's larger than most of the guys at school, but most of that is all muscle now (I should know).

Earlier this evening as I was walking back from Eric's I was wondering if I should come clean and tell Stan about everything. But then I remembered back in the fourth grade. If I dumped him he'd have no one else to go to and become goth again. Well, he does have Kyle, but he's just a _friend._

Well I leave you for now, I have to go to dinner with Stan before he and Kyle hang out later tonight.

-Wendy Testaburger

**Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day and Labor Day weekend if you're in America!**

**До свидания! (Goodbye!) –AttractiveGravity **


End file.
